phoenotopiafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Samukai987/brudnopis
☀public static var scene27:Array = THOMAS ORBIT","FILM 1","GROUNDPLAYER",null,"PLAYANIM GALE 0 flipped_false","WAIT 30",null,"MOVE GALE 1 0 150 2",null,"PLAYANIM THOMAS idle16 flipped_true","PLAYANIM ORBIT idle20 flipped_true","TALK Thomas Hej Gale, _Mam nadzieję że dobrze wypoczęłaś. _Musiałaś być bardzo zmęczona ponieważ jest już południe! #Billy Myśleliśmy o zorganizowaniu zebrania. _Powiem wam wszystko co wiem o najeźdźcach. #Thomas Czy możesz powiedzieć wszystkim dorosłym żeby zebrali się z nami tutaj?",null,"GAMETIME 27","FILM 0"; Nana:Czy miałaś zły sen moja droga? I've made pumpkin muffins! There's enough for everyone. This one is for you! (dostanie muffinka) It's almost time for me to retire. Gale, please consider my request. I'd like for you to take over. Kazu:*Cough* I'm sick, so i can't play outside... Oh yeah, before i forget. Press SPACE to open the game options menu! From there, you can rebind the action keys and even change the volume with your mouse. Isn't that amazing?! Luckily I can pass my boredom with this book. It's about a boy on his quest to become the best golem hunter! Kiter:Gale! Over there! Were you planning to sleep all day!? I'm on cook duty, so you're tasked with fetching the kids.Get back before dinner bescue i'm making my speciality, Toad legs! Are you still here? It's the aroma of my delicious cooking, isn't it? Alright! I guess i could give you a little preview. (dostanie ugotowanej żabiej nogi) Ari (ta obok Zophiel Statue) Bertie (ten obok bramy) Farnea (ta w pomiszczeniu przy bramie) Tao (ten w sklepie któreś z dzieci w lesie jest jego siostrą) Pierwsza oferta w sklepie (Duri herb za 7 Rai,Mleko leczy 12 hp, burak leczy 10 hp) Jon (Npc między dojo a sklepem) Cadell (Npc w dojo) (Oferta w dojo: Scroll of rolling, Chocolate protein shake) Becca (Npc między naszym domem a Dojo. Jej siostrą jest Mika) Clem (Npc na polu uprawnym obok naszego domu. Daje nam lokację Duri forest) Kilka Puki (konkretnie 3. 2 mówią pooki a 3 moo) Cynthia (Npc stojący przy Puki) Stan (Npc przy magazynie mówiący o spadających gwiazdach) Mika (Npc dający nam Duri Herb pomiędzy polami uprawnymi) Adar (ważna postać. mówi o czymś co znalazł za domem tam ukryta lokacja Później w grze dochodzimy do jego domu stoi za polami uprawnymi) Marie (babcia w pewnym domu. można ją okraść. Mówi o Abigail) Nairi (Npc stojąca na dach domu obok) Ruth (Npc przy murze obok jej laboratorium. Naprawiła Starożytnego golema, a jej bratem jest Thomas) Golem (Beep beep destroy stoi obok Ruth) Duri forest Felix (pierwszy npc na gałęzi) Ellis (drugi npc nieco wyżej) Lita (kolejny Npc. Przy gąsienicach. mówiący że są starożytną technologią) Ren (Npc obok) Ernest (Npc nad wodą) Seth (Npc na pierwszej gałęzi nad wodą) Amanda (na gałęzi obok) Ella (pierwsza Npc na prawo od statuy Zophiel) Shelby (druga npc na prawo od statuy Zophiel) Alex (daje nam swoją procę) Duri Herb A minty plant with slight curative properties. It is commonly used in cooking but can be eaten raw. Restores 7 Hp. Duri Fruit A sweet and succulent fruit provided one can get past its thorn-covered husk. Duri fruits grow in the forests near Panselo. Restores 10 Hp. Rhodenia to kraj który kiedyś stoczył wojnę Castland (nasza kraina) Mogli wynająć Bandytów. Samite road to miejsce blisko starych opuszczonych budynków które przestały być zamieszkawinae przez brak wody w okolicy Puki Cheese A slab of bright yellow cheese made from puki milk. If only there were crackers to go with it. Restores 15 HP. Mura jest krainą znajdującą się na południowy zachód od Atai.